REPUTATION-spin off 'EndGame'
by CjDeLarge
Summary: Marinette está loca por Adrien , y él parece sentirse sumamente atraído por ella. Luego de iniciar una relación, se dan cuenta del sinfín de sensaciones desconocidas y deciden explorar en un nuevo mundo juntos, sin contar con la intromisión involuntaria de uno de sus amigos,Luka, quien no solo alterará sus corazones, sino también su reputación.
1. Prefacio

**_Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug, así como todos los personajes y el arte aquí utilizada no son de mi autoria._**

 _Marinette estaba harta de no poder tener una conversación seria con el que proclamaba el amor de su vida, Adrien Agreste._

 _Adrien detestaba no poseer a la chica de su sueños, Ladybug._

 _Como si la vida fuera un escritor cruel, decide juntar a los chicos de una manera poco convencional, formalizando una relación a base principal de engaños. Luego de arrebatos y descubrimientos ridículos, la pareja de héroes inicia con la búsqueda de la satisfacción del otro. Conocen nuevos mundos, nuevas formas de amarse y entonces chocan contra un muro de contención llamado curiosidad que los invita a formar parte de un alocado y turbio deseo de experimentación._  
 _Luka Couffaine entra a la vida de los protagonistas sin siquiera planteárselo del todo, es así como el trío de compañeros comienza con un juego de emociones y sentires que les acarrea la vista de la peor de las reputaciones._

 ** _Reputation[ semiAU-MLB ]/ +18_**  
 ** _2018_**

NA: Así es, soy yo, la que apenas puede salir de sus conflictos emocionales y ya se está aventando una nueva historia. Tengo mucho que aclarar respecto a este proyecto:

1 La historia tendrá contenido para adultos, es decir, lenguaje vulgar u ofensivo y narración de violencia y escenas con contenido explícito. **Si no te gusta éste tipo de contenido TE RECOMIENDO PASAR DE ESTA HISTORIA POR COMPLETO YA QUE CUALQUIER INSULTO A MI PERSONA, ARTISTA, PERSONAJE O LECTOR SERÁ ELIMINADO Y EL USUARIO EN CUESTIÓN SERÁ BLOQUEADO Y DADO POR MUERTO PARA MÍ**. (okno xD, sólo el bloqueo)

2 La historia no será publicada con constancia, es decir, así como puedo sacar dos capítulos en un día, puedo tardarme meses **LA PERSONA QUE ME PRESIONE RESPECTO A ESTO TAMBIÉN SERÁ BLOQUEADA**.( no cierto, nomás los ignoraré olímpicamente)

3 La historia ya tiene un final asignado, no hay alargamientos ni cambios de trama.

4 Se prohíbe su copia o adaptación total o parcial( se que nadie querría, pero por si acaso xD)

Es como ya notaron un **Spin Off de END GAME** , y a petición de

DA-Flores, Historia93& MarinetteHernandez. ( entre lectores del anterior libro)

A quienes recomiendo se vayan a leer.

Sin más por decir, nos leemos a la próxima.


	2. Good manners

**_Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug, así como todos los personajes y el arte aquí utilizada no son de mi autoria._**

* * *

 ** _MARINETTE_**

No podía controlar el hecho de estar enamorada, para ser sincera ninguna criatura puede hacerlo. Es un sentimiento que recorre tu interior, desde tus entrañas hasta la punta de la uña. Te ves emocionado hasta la médula por una persona en concreto y no puedes pensar más que en eso. Va más allá de lo que puedes controlar, incluso como si no pudieras vivir sin ello, como si fuera más importante que el respirar. Adrien Agreste era esa explosión de dopamina que inundaba mi cabeza, nublándome del sentido común, Adrien Agreste era mi perdición.

Ni siquiera logro recordar la época en que me enamoré de él, todo había sido tan espontáneo que el pensarlo me provocaba jaqueca, de lo único que al día de hoy seguía segura, era de la maravillosa persona que había encontrado luego de pasar por un terrible malentendido.

—¿Me estás prestando atención?— Se quejón Alya mientras movía su mano frente a mi rostro intentando llamar mi atención.

—¿Cómo dices?— Corté deteniéndola, claro que no le había prestado atención.

―Claro, debí suponerlo… sólo no lo olvides, ¿de acuerdo Dupain?―sentenció con un aire molesto, claro que yo no entendí de qué demonios me estaba hablando.

Finalmente se marchó dándome un beso en la mejilla y dejándome parada al pie de la escalera del instituto. Seguro quería que le ayudara a cuidar a sus hermanas, o que prestara más atención, o que me comprometiera en serio con algún trabajo que tuviéramos pendiente. Dejé el aire salir de mi pecho y me preparé tomando mi mochila que había dejado en el suelo, entonces escuché su risa.

―Ya te digo, no entiendo cómo tu viejo no puede dejarte sin supervisión por lo menos unas cuantas horas, ¡encima de todo, te ríes!― se quejó Nino, quien caminaba junto a Adrien en dirección a las escaleras.

― Lo siento Nino, es que no puedo creer yo que luego de estos años, sigas creyendo que mi papá cambiaría o algo así― Burló.

Llevaba puesto su uniforme de esgrima y el casco lo cargaba de costado abrazándole con el brazo izquierdo. Yo jadeé de sólo mirarlo. Era extremadamente apuesto y con su cabello ligeramente peinado hacía atrás, mi corazón palpitaba como loco. Se le ceñía todo perfectamente al cuerpo, era como mi sesión privada del guapo Agreste. Excepto que no era una sesión, y en definitiva no era privada.

―¡Marinette!― oí la voz de Nino a lo lejos y en seguida reaccioné mirándole ―Como sea, me voy que sino Alya me mata.

Le miré a él también marchar a toda velocidad. Si tan sólo hubiese escuchado a Alya, demonios.

―Son un caso― escuché a mis espaldas, giré el rostro encontrándome con Adrien sonriéndome, asentí ligeramente sin dejar de verlo.

―Dejarían de ser pareja― respondí en burla, él soltó nuevamente una de sus armónicas risas y me hizo derretirme.

―Vale, pues supongo que te veo después Mari, sigue linda― soltó guiñándome el ojo y girándose sobre sus talones para entrar nuevamente al instituto.

Me quedé nuevamente parada ahí y mirando por donde él se había marchado. ¿Se podía ser más patética? Tomé mi mochila para colgarla en mi hombro y dirigirme de una vez por todas a mi casa.  
No, no podía olvidar a Adrien Agreste ni al hecho de que mi cobardía no me permitía siquiera dirigirle la palabra o mantener su mirada por lo menos unos cuatro segundos. Era un fracaso.

Una vez llegando a casa, me dirigí a mi habitación sin siquiera anunciar a mis padres, me recosté en mi cama mirando al techo y pensando en todo lo que hubiese podido pasar en una hipotética relación con Adrien Agreste si tan sólo me le hubiese confesado desde los quince años. Estaba por cumplir diecinueve años, ir a la universidad y quizá perderle el rastro para siempre. Cerré los ojos ante la posibilidad y casi me suelto a llorar.

La imagen de Adrien apareció entre los millones de colores que mi cerebro creaba al cerrar los párpados con fuerza. Su sonrisa, su cabello, todo aquello que lo hacía perfecto, TODO. Ese primer beso tímido que le di, mi primer beso (sin contar a Chat, claro). Cuando la botella nos apuntó y él sonrió consciente de que nada nuevo y extraño pasaba; sin embargo yo me sentí morir.  
Me avergonzaba pensar en eso, en lo mucho que lo había disfrutado y en lo poco que había sido. Porque entonces el imaginarlo acarreó un sinfín de reacciones en mi cuerpo difíciles de controlar a esta edad. Pensar en él metiendo su mano bajo mi falda, y corriendo mi ropa interior con delicadeza y paciencia mientras yo halo su cabello deseosa de sentir sus dedos tocando mi piel, gimiendo sobre su oído incapaz siquiera de mantener la cordura.

Dirigí mis manos al borde de mi camiseta para arremangarla a la altura de mi pecho, luego bajé las copas de mi sostén para comenzar a amasar mis senos y cruzar mis piernas intentando calmar la llama que incrementaba en mi intimidad. ¿A caso no era bonita? ¿No tenía un buen cuerpo?

―A-drien― gemí mientras llevaba una de mis manos a mi zona baja levantando mi falda y removiendo un poco mis empapadas pantaletas. Un ruidillo me hizo sobresaltarme y reincorporarme en la cama acomodando mi ropa.

―Lo siento― mencionó Tikki asomándose de entre mi papelería en el escritorio.

―No te preocupes, Tikki― le sonreí avergonzada― seguro había escuchado ― Creo que ya es hora de irnos a hacer patrulla― ella sonrió y acto seguido nos transformarnos para olvidar tan bochornosa escena y acudir al deber.

Tenía que conformarme con sólo pensar en él.

* * *

Chat Noir y yo nos balanceábamos sobre las construcciones de la zona más solitaria de París. Era algo realmente tranquilizante el sentir el aire entrar por los poros de mi cara aunque ésta estuviera cubierta en su mayoría por el antifaz.  
Exhausto, Chat Noir se detuvo en una de las edificaciones más altas para poder mirar el atardece como le gustaba, para eso faltaban varios minutos.

― ¿No crees que es hermoso?― Me preguntó al sentirme cerca, yo sonreí y asentí intuyendo que él entendía lo que hacía.

―Para eso estamos aquí, Chat…Para mantener la paz―Oí el suspiro del rubio.

― Yo tengo otras tantas razones para estar aquí…

Se encaminó en mi dirección tomando mi mentón con delicadeza para mirarme a los ojos más de cerca.

―Vamos, Chat…

―Sólo ésta vez, my lady― susurró cerca de mis labios. Yo me ruboricé.

Mi voz parecía no querer salir, no aceptaba, pero tampoco me retiraba.  
Los ojos de Chat Noir brillaban como nunca antes los había visto y la prominencia laríngea le delataba sobre lo nervioso que se sentía.  
Hacía tanto que conocía a Chat Noir y desde entonces le había dejado en claro mis sentimientos hacia él, que solo lo veía como un amigo y que estaba irremediablemente enamorada de alguien que no me correspondía. Yo no podía hacerle pasar lo que yo vivía, pero al parecer él no planeaba rendirse por más que yo le negara cualquier sentir.

―No puedo hacerte esto― expresé mordiendo mi labio inferior con fuerza. Bajé la mirada esperando que él entendiera nuevamente que lo estaba rechazando. Me soltó con lentitud y carraspeó la garganta simulando que sacudía su traje.

―Lo entiendo― dijo con voz melancólica― Entonces es momento de irme.

No pude detenerlo, mucho menos sabiendo que no había nada que yo pudiera decirle para hacerlo sentir mejor. Era cierto que lo quería mucho y que le guardaba un gran aprecio y respeto, pero de eso a sentir algo fuerte por él … Es decir sí, había fantaseado con él y lo había plasmado en mis más recónditos deseos, pero ¿Amar a Chat Noir?

Me dirigí a casa nuevamente para seguir haciendo aquello que me salía muy bien; Hundirme en mi miseria.  
Dejé a Tikki dormir tranquila sin siquiera darle respuestas acerca de mi actitud con mi compañero. Ella insistía todo el tiempo en que quizá Chat Noir valía la pena, claro que yo sólo la ignoraba y daba por loca. ¿Ella qué podría saber del amor?

Fui a mi balcón en la espera de encontrar algo interesante en la noche de la ciudad, me recargué en mi balcón mirando los autos pasar uno a uno, la gente desaparecer de a poco y las estrellas haciéndose notar aún más en el manto del cielo. Y por ahí en la penumbra pude vislumbrarlo, esos ojos verdes y la sonrisa socarrona. Se me escapó el aliento de sólo mirarlo, pero él se fue al poco rato.  
Igual no creo que estuviera aquí por mí.


	3. Inopportune decisions

**_Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug, así como todos los personajes y el arte aquí utilizada no son de mi autoria._**

* * *

 ** _ADRIEN_**

Observarla se había vuelto habitual, su forma de ser y su belleza tan natural e infantil me atraían como palomilla a la luz de un foco brillante. Pero no era amor, o por lo menos de eso intentaba convencerme noche a noche en que la espiaba a lo lejos.  
Ante la mínima oportunidad me atrevía a mirarla por sobre el hombro y sonreírle, quizá hacer algún gesto coqueto o intentar llamar su atención.  
NO ESTABA ENAMORADO DE MARINETTE, SÓLO ME SENTÍA ATRAÍDO.  
Tampoco estaba dispuesto a perder a Ladybug, era extraño y como ese deseo egoísta de tener a ambas sólo para mí, sin embargo comprendía que mientras una se sonrojaba cuando apenas me acercaba, la otra estaba perdidamente enamorada de un tipo al que no conocía y que por tanto no podía siquiera competir contra él.  
¿Ladybug realmente valía la pena? Es decir, la amaba con cada fragmento de mi corazón y estaba dispuesto a dar la vida por ella, pero había esperado tanto por su amor, había vivido tanto su rechazo que ya ni siquiera estaba seguro que todo eso valiera en lo más mínimo para mi compañera.  
Suspiré pesado mientras veía a Marinette.  
No me había marchado después de que ella me viera, de hecho me había acercado un poco más para poder analizar de mejor manera cada uno de sus movimientos. Quizá algún día podría…

Llegué a casa sin más y agotado, sintiendo cómo Plagg se colocaba sobre mi pecho, me removí un poco provocando que se molestara. Apenas me dirigía la palabra, sabía bien que estaba haciendo mal espiando todas las noches a una chica y él me lo echaba en cara siempre que podía.  
Alejándose de mi cama, apagué la luz de noche que me molestaba, me saqué la camiseta para limpiar el sudor que escurría por mi frente luego de tremenda actividad física y llevé mis brazos detrás de mi cabeza para usarlos como almohada aunque la mía estaba a sólo unos cuantos centímetros.  
Recordar a Marinette en pijama asomarse por su balcón, o esas bonitas faldas que le había dado por usar, hacía recorrer por mi pecho un singular cosquilleo. Una de mis manos se dirigió al borde de mis pantalones para desabotonarlos y acto seguido bajar el zíper. Mi ropa interior se sentía tremendamente apretada y como pude bajé ésta junto a mis pantalones, mi miembro salió expuesto y al tocarlo sentí su vibración. Empuñé mi mano para rodearlo y comenzar a subir y bajar ésta estimulando cada vez más. Pasé el pulgar por el glande sonrosado mientras mordía mi labio inferior con fuerza. Increíble que con sólo su recuerdo me pusiera de tal manera.  
Jadeé imaginando que era ella quien me apretaba así y que era su cuerpo sobre el mío el que me provocaba tanto calor.  
Sentí de pronto las palpitaciones de mi pene y lo solté para acto seguido correrme lanzando unos cuantos chorros que escurrieron por toda su longitud.  
Suspiré y gemí terminando finalmente y estirando mis brazos intentando relajarme.

Marinette…

* * *

Alya y Nino habían organizado una pequeña fiesta para celebrar el inicio del ciclo escolar, claro que sus intenciones eran otras, para ser exactos, querían festejar su cuarto aniversario de noviazgo.  
Tenía entendido que todo el grupo asistiría a la fiesta, quizá uno que otro colado y en definitiva, Marinette estaría ahí.

— ¿Cómo vas?— le pregunté a Marinette mientras ella permanecía parada junto a la barra del lugar.

Ella giró a verme un poco incrédula y pude notar como su vaso casi se resbalaba de sus manos, reí.

—P-pues sí…todo está bien— me contestó con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Le miré y dejé mi botella en la barra para acercarme un poco más a ella.

— ¿Quieres bailar?— casi grite por el ruido de la música. Ella asintió ligeramente dejando su vaso y aceptando mi mano que había extendido hacia ella.

Olvidaba entonces mi alrededor con ella frente a mí y mientras tomaba su cintura con delicadeza y ella moviéndose con pena al ritmo de la música, podía notar el sonrojo de su rostro y la manera en la que me miraba con esos bonitos ojos azules. Marinette Dupain Cheng gustaba de mí y extrañamente aquello me hacía sentir poderoso.  
La chica más bonita de todo el instituto enamorada de mí, JÁ!

— ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?—Le pregunté, ella asintió ligeramente y nos dirigimos a la terraza del bar.

La noche había caído y las luces de la ciudad adornaban las calles transitadas aún por el centro, le miré de reojo, observaba todo asombrada como yo. Sonreí y me recargué sobre el barandal del balcón de aquél espacio.

— ¿No crees que es maravilloso?— susurró.

Sin pensarlo un poco más me acerqué a ella tomando su mentón con delicadeza, rocé mis labios con los suyos sonriendo y sintiendo estremecer su cuerpo entre mi brazo que sin pena coloqué abrazando su cintura. Se alejó de mí completamente sorprendida y con los labios temblándole tiernamente.

—L-lo lamento—Le dije. Claro que no lo sentía.

—E-sta bien, no te preocupes, Adrien— me sonrió débil— Es mejor que me vaya a casa, mis padres están por llamarme y no quiero que se preocupen— se acercó a mí dando un beso corto cerca de la comisura de mis labios.

Le vi marcharse y entonces entré de nuevo a la zona del bar, donde Nino había dejado de tocar y permanecía sentado al pie de la barra.

— ¡Hey! ¿Dónde te habías metido?— me preguntó despegándose de su vaso con rapidez.

—Por ahí— dije despreocupado, él me miró con una ceja alzada.

—¿ Y Marinette?— preguntó mirando por encima de mi hombro.

—Se ha ido a casa ya…

—¿Qué te traes con ella? — se inmiscuyó acomodándose los lentes desde el puente de la nariz, yo sólo me encogí de hombros— Escucha bien Agreste, yo te quiero, eres mi mejor amigo, pero si lastimas a Marinette…— se levantó apuntándome al pecho— No voy a temer a golpearte esa carita de príncipe que te cargas— Yo solté una carcajada y él golpeteó con poca fuerza mi mejilla.

Quizá el amor por Ladybug debería quedar en el pasado…


	4. Jealousy, jealousy and more jealousy

**_Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug, así como todos los personajes y el arte aquí utilizada no son de mi autoria._**

* * *

 ** _LUKA_**

Pasaba el alcohol por mi garganta como reafirmando su presencia , amargo y potente recorriendo por mi sangre y junto al jodido rencor que me cargaba en ese momento.

Adrien Agreste era un tremendo hijo de puta.

No importaba cuánto trataran todos de convencerme de lo contrario, era un hijo de puta, engreído e hipócrita. Me revolvía el estómago pensar en que siquiera estaría en un radio de… no sé, un kilómetro. Repudiaba a aquél rubio hijo de papi por el simple hecho de existir, sumado a eso Marinette estaba vuelta loca por él.  
Era odioso pensar que una chica tan linda y decidida pudiera caer en los encantos baratos de aquél modelo sin escrúpulos.

Mayor fue mi pesar cuando le escuché hablar con Nino. Con el moreno no tenía mayor problema, le conocía de mucho tiempo atrás pues había sido compañero de mi hermana por casi toda su infancia, por eso me sorprendía que tuviera por amigo a tremendo tipejo, sobre todo que le pasara por alto sus canalladas.

Lo había visto bailar con Marinette y le había visto mirarla como un maldito pervertido, me hervía la sangre de pensar que aquél imbécil no pensaba más que bajezas sobre la muchacha.

 _Luka, pero si tú pasas las noches pensando en ella y mastu…_

Sorbí nuevamente de mi vaso bastante hastiado, pegué con fuerza el contenedor contra la mesa haciendo sonar el vidrio y los hielos semiderretidos aún en él. Suspiré con mala cara, la chica de la barra sólo me miró divertida.

— ¿Te parece divertido, Aurore?— le recriminé chasqueando la lengua.

—Hey, relaja a tu fiera interna, Couffaine— retó la rubia— No es mi culpa que no tengas un buen polvo hace meses.

—¿Tú cómo demonios sabes eso?— dije entre dientes.

—Yo sé muchas cosas… trabajo en un bar, ¡dah!

Rodé los ojos.

—Da igual, no te metas.

—¿Es por el rubio ese, no?— tentó— Apuesto que la chiquilla con la que bailaba hace un rato era la famosa mmh…— se rascó la barbilla.

—Aurore…— sentencié.

—Eres muy aburrido cuando no estás aquí trabajando— remarcó con un puchero— ¿Así quieres que Marinette te haga caso?

—¡Jódete, Aurore!— solté retirándome mientras le pintaba el dedo de en medio y ella me lanzaba un beso.

Salí fuera del local rebuscando un cigarrillo en mi chaqueta, hacía tanto frío al exterior que no se me antojaba nada más que eso. A la orilla de la acera vislumbré a Marinette girando el rostro hacia un lado del camino. Me acerqué a ella con cautela pegando mi costado al de ella, pretendiendo mirar por donde lo hacía.

—No sabía que chicas como tú venían a lugares tan mundanos como estos.

Giró a verme para regalarme una linda sonrisa y colgarse de mi cuello con emoción.

—¡Luka!—gritó en mi oído. Joder, estaba muy ebria— De haber sabido que estabas aquí.

—¿Te habrías ido más rápido?— bromeé, ella se alejó e hizo un puchero.

—No tonto, habría ido a pasar un rato contigo.

—Pero si la has pasado bastante bien…—sugerí picoteando su estómago.

—Sí, la verdad es que sí— mencionó mordiendo su labio y llevando un mechón de cabello tras su oreja—¿Recuerdas al chico que me gusta?

—Agreste— escupí con furia. Asintió.

— Hoy estuve con él, me besó y…— El sonido de un claxon le irrumpió.

—Listo Mari, te llevo entonces— habló una muy cuerda Alix desde el interior del vehículo. Marinette se giró a verme y me abrazó de nuevo.

—Promete que nos veremos después—susurró cerca de mi cuello.

—V-vale, lo prometo.

Se separó y se dirigió como pudo al auto abriendo con torpeza la puerta y adentrándose. Ambas chicas se despidieron a lo lejos y desaparecieron después a una prudente velocidad.

—¡Te estuve buscando por cada maldito rincón!— Oí tras de mí, me giré con temor esperando quizá la paliza de mi vida.

—Lo siento, Jul…

—¿Lo siento Jul? Luka, te perdiste todo el rato, pensé que habías vuelto y me habías dejado sola.

—No podría hacerle eso a mi hermanita— le sonreí.

—Ñi pidía…Joder, vámonos ya— se quejó ella tomándome del brazo para encaminarnos juntos a mi motocicleta — Eres todo un caso, Luka.

* * *

Llevaba días pensando en Marinette.

Claro, antes lo hacía, pero desde la última vez era mucho más habitual ahora.  
Permanecía acostado sobre mi cama, escuchando música a un volumen medio, mi guitarra yacía sobre mí y de momentos daba de alguna cuerda al azar sólo para asegurarme de que no había muerto.

QUE SE JODIERA ADRIEN AGRESTE Y SU GALANTERÍA.

 _You think I'm a fake  
And I know you're a fraud  
I fuck cause I need to I fuck when I want  
I'll fuck you in love  
Even though it is not  
I'll fucking digest you  
One kiss at a time  
You wish I was yours  
And I hope that you're mine_

—¿Estas bien? — cuestionó mi hermana a la entrada de mi camarote, yo solamente asentí.

Juleka se dirigió a mi reproductor de música y giró la perilla para bajar el volumen.

—Oh, vamos Jul— me quejé.

—Ya no sé si estas deprimido, enojado, feliz o tienes muchas ganas de follar— le miré mal— Vale, vale…no me meto, ¿es por Mari, no?

—Creí que no te ibas a meter— acusé.

—Eres mi hermano Luka, me preocupas y te quiero, por eso mismo te voy a ser muy sincera. Marinette está enamorada de alguien más, y no creo que eso cambie.

—Uy, pues gracias— le miré fastidiado.

—No quiero que salgas lastimado…

— No lo entiendes Juleka, ella en serio me interesa, yo de verdad la quiero y lo sabes…

—Luk…

—No me interesa salir lastimado, sólo quiero…estar con ella

—Te pones más imbécil cuando estás enamorado— se burló de mí.

Sonreí y la abracé, ella acarició mi cabello y suspiró pesado.

—¿Tú crees que…— me inmiscuí.

—Eres un gran chico, hermanito— volvió a suspirar— Ella de verdad lo ama…

—Y yo a ella…

—Lo sé, todos lo sabemos…

Sonreí una vez más con dolor. Estaba muy jodido.


	5. Strange Changes

**_Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug, así como todos los personajes y el arte aquí utilizada no son de mi autoria._**

* * *

 ** _MARINETTE_** ** _._**

Mi corazón latía con fuerza, las manos me sudaban y apenas podía respirar. ¿Es posible que tantas cosas buenas te persigan de repente? ¿Al final todo vale la pena?

Adrien Agreste, MI Adrien Agreste...

Estaba parada justo al pie de las escaleras del colegioFrançoise Dupont, no podía con la impresión ni con las miradas de todos posándose en mí y en el chico que sin más me observaba paciente por una respuesta. Quizá eran los nervios por arruinar algo o por que fuera una broma, o un sueño muy bueno que terminaría conmigo en ropa interior y mala cara.

Sus ojos me penetraban con fuerza mientras mis manos eran detenidas entre las de él. Mi vista se desplazó por todos lados mientras yo intentaba dejar salir alguna palabra de mi boca.

–¿Eso es un no?–me volvió a cuestionar con una mueca llena de desilusión.

–¿C-cómo?– cuestioné sin poder caer en cuenta todavía. Él me sonrió y suspiró paciente.

–Te preguntaba si tú quisieras ser mi novia, Princesa...

Mi estómago estaba revuelto como si me hubiese comido algún postre en mal estado, apreté mis labios en una línea y viré sus ojos con tanta intensidad, como si le estuviera rogando que en el patético, y muy posible, caso que de que me desmayara, él me levantara, diera aire e intentara reanimarme. Asentí con ligereza para luego comenzar a lagrimear de la emoción que ridícula pedía salir en gritos alocados.

–Sí, Dios, sí Adrien, sí quiero ser tu novia– mencioné agitando un poco mis manos para soltarme de su fuerte agarre y colgarme de su cuello, ahondándome en el espacio entre éste y su barbilla donde su perfume parecía esperarme paciente.

Adrien me abrazó de la cintura soltando una risilla sonora y preciosa que me aturdió unos segundos, y que logró derretir los huesos en mis piernas que ahora parecían de gelatina. Los chicos que curiosos nos contemplaban comenzaron a silbar y emocionarse por nosotros, que aún no podíamos separarnos de aquél ajustado abrazo.

Sin parecer abusivo él me regaló un cálido beso en la mejilla, que en menos de tres segundos comenzó a arder de la vergüenza por el acto.

El auto de Adrien apareció y luego de tan maravilloso espectáculo se despidió de mí prometiendo llamar más tarde, yo le creí y le dejé ir de mi lado por más que me pesara. Alya se acercó a mi lado golpeteando con delicadez mi costado.

–Chica, no lo puedo creer, ¡Eres la novia de Adrien Agreste!

Oír aquello de sus labios me hizo sonreír como idiota, me dejé caer de sentón sobre la escalinata observando el trayecto que había tomado el automóvil de mi ahora novio. Asentí frenética llevando ambas manos a mis mejillas sin poder creerlo del todo.

El cómo había sucedido era lo de menos, ya tendría tiempo para repensarlo y cuestionármelo, para imaginar cien y un escenarios en que todo posiblemente se arruinaría. En tanto prefería disfrutarlo e imaginar los más bellos mundos a lado del rubio.

Alya me llevaba de la mano bien consciente de que yo no podía tomar ningún tipo de decisiones por mi propia mano. Estaba perdida, soñada en un universo de Adrien Agreste pidiéndome ser su novia, robándome un beso y deseando una vida a mi lado.

–Nino me había sugerido que algo así sucedería, yo no esperaba que fuera tan pronto– mencionó mi amiga sorbiendo de su soda. Yo le miré con una sonrisa tímida y me encogí de hombros, oh no, ahí iba la inseguridad.

–Sí, quizá es muy apresurado, quizá deba...no ilusionarme. Tal vez no dijo novia, tal vez dijo "mejor amiga"– comencé a deducir con temor.

Alya me miró de mal modo y rodó los ojos fastidiada.

–No lo creo, has traído loco a Agreste desde ya hace un tiempo, por fin se dio cuenta de ello y actuó rápidamente como debió hacerlo hace años... deja de atosigarte.

–Pero Alya, y si él no hablaba en serio, y si en realidad él lo dijo para no sé, una apuesta o algo así.

–Vaya Marinette, creí que conocías más a Adrien que yo, ¿Tú crees que él sería capaz de algo así?

Negué con lentitud.

–Adrien es...único, él jamás haría algo así.

–Entonces no seas tonta, llama a tu chico y propón salir, ya verás que lo vas a disfrutar.

Asentí y sin dudar un segundo más marqué al número de Adrien, él contestó al tercer tono.

–Hola princesa, ¿qué pasa? –mi corazón sufrió un colapso a su respuesta y una sonrisa bobalicona se dibujó en mi cara.

–H.hola yo...te llamaba para saber si tú ... Salir querías conmigo.

En definitiva lo patética nadie me lo quitaría.

* * *

 ** _About a Girl_**

* * *

 **Hola, he recibido sus reviews, agradezco mucho su apoyo a ésta historia y me disculpo porque casi un año sin actualizar aquí jskajaka, igual no se asusten, aun no acabo y voy muy lento con éste asunto.**

 **En fin, espero les guste y nos leemos pronto,bye,bye**


End file.
